Just For That One Little Moment
by The Angry American
Summary: Laney always dreamed for some time alone with Corey. Will she manage to get it without any interruptions whatsoever? Laney/Corey fluff one-shot. Set in Laney's POV.


**Just For That One Little Moment  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Grojband. It is owned by FreshTV, the same company that makes Total Drama. Whoa-oa-oa.  
**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

What a wild day that was. Having to practice with my fingers blistering to the bone took a toll on my body. After all with the gigs that Corey's been booking us, I really needed to rest. If that is, if it meant Kin and Kon having to go get us drinks down at the Peaceville convenience store a block away.

On the first hand however, I'm glad they were gone. That means that it was just me and Corey. All alone. With no Trina in sight. Was this really happening to me now?

Of course this wasn't a surprise, I knew I had feelings for Corey ever since we met right around the second grade. But ever since I tried to give him signs of my feelings for him, Corey ignores it.

Every time I try to tell him, there's always a roadblock going in front of me. But not this time around. With Kin and Kon out for the time being, it was finally time for me to admit my feelings for Corey. It all happened when me and Corey were busy laying around the couch with nothing to do, except having to perform with our instruments all day long.

"Cor, any idea when Kin and Kon will get back with the slushies?" I said to him while I yawned.

"No idea, Lanes." Corey spoke with a shrug, "Hopefully they'll get back soon so that we can figure out a riff."

"Sounds good." I shrugged as well.

Okay, this was waaaaaay too boring. Hopefully, I was begging for Corey's sister Trina to come out of that door and ruin me and Corey's good moment, but there was no way in heck I wanted it to happen.

In an attempt to get closer to Corey, I decided to scoot closer to him. Thank goodness I put on that watermelon body mist for good measure.

"So, Corey..." I said with my tone of voice being cute as it was, "Anything on your mind you want to do?"

While waiting for Corey to answer, I looked at the upstairs room, praying that Trina won't barge in. I hate to think what she looks like in the morning or in the afternoon with that angry sneer of hers.

"Nope... just wanna kick back and let the cool air flow through me..." Corey spoke in a laid-back position. That's the only reason what I really liked about him. He was always calm, cool and collected.

"Sweet. Can't stand the heat out there anyway. If I step outside, I'm gonna feel like a burnt turkey..." I replied with my eyes rolling from my head.

"You know it. I'm even surprised Kin and Kon can last through the heat." Corey smiled to me.

Crap... I just realized that I blushed. Why in the heck did I blush when he looked at me with that smile of his? Out of desperation, I looked away from him just at the nick at time. Good thing my blush faded away, because that was a close one.

"I know. You can put them in Venus and they won't even know they're burning." I chuckled.

"Yep. That's our Kin and Kon..." Corey chuckled as well.

This was even more boring than boring. It was like 'Kon having to play Great Balls of Fire badly with his farts without ever having the chances of crapping' kind of boring. So it was time to pull out the big guns.

Without Corey even knowing, I scooted real close to him and yawned. I carefully laid my head on Corey's shoulder.

"Wha-?" Corey yelped in surprise when he saw me like this.

Corey didn't know what to think. At first, he would be creeped out and walk away, therefore leaving me all alone in the couch. But knowing that my soft red head felt entirely like a cloud, he couldn't help but blush. Although I didn't see his blush, I knew it right from the start.

"Didn't anybody tell you you have the softest head there ever is?" Corey smirked.

"They all say it..." I smiled back with my eyes still closing.

Knowing that Corey was enjoying my company, he decided to wrap his arm all around me. This was the moment I was waiting for. A moment for me and Corey to share without any interruptions from our friends and his sister whatsoever.

During our little rest, Corey took his hands and cupped the tip of my chin. I opened my eyes and saw him display that smile of his once again. Only this time, my blush never went away. It was staying on me like a case of sticky glue. To me, this was heart-stopping.

And as our lips was just moments away from touching...

...

...

"WEEEEEEEERE BAAAAAAAAACK!"

I fell on the floor out of surprise. It was our friends Kin and Kon with a four-pack handle of Cherry Slushies. This sucked. I was nearly inches away from getting my kiss come true with the boy I had feelings for when all of a sudden, Kin and Kon had to ruin it. So I had to hide my disappointment from them.

"Hey, guys. What took ya so long?" Corey spoke to the Kujira brothers.

"We would've been here sooner if it wasn't for Kon crapping out ice cubes for a good hour." Kin confessed.

"I can't help if brain freeze reaches to my butt! It hurts!" Kon said, feeling a little pain as Corey got the three cherry slushies out of the handle. It would've been four, but Kon didn't have time to wait.

"Okay, that's a little disturbing..." Corey said feeling a little creeped out by Kon, "So let's get started with that riff. Lanes, you with me?"

He somehow turned to me. I was very disappointed that my moment with Corey was cut short thanks to my friends. I was this close and yet it was taken away from me like an instant.

I didn't wanna see the look on Corey's disappointed face. But when I looked at him however, he was smiling to me. Smiling on the fact that he didn't wanna show sadness on the outside. I felt like he really enjoyed his moment with me, but it wasn't enough.

Not to disappoint him, I had no choice but to smile back, "Sure, let's work on it."

I had to give in and work with the guys for another round of band practice.

So it was one little moment ruined. No big deal. That means I'll wait until the next moment. If that doesn't help, I'll wait a bit more. I'll keep waiting until I do finally get that one true moment alone with me and Corey.

Only note to self: Kill Kin and Kon.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I'm a huge Corey/Laney shipper all the way. Enough said, now R&R.**


End file.
